1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dental device to make a registration of an anterior midline between central incisors and a horizontal plane during dental treatment.
2. Description of Related Art
During cosmetic dentistry procedures, a dentist typically makes a model of the teeth after preparation. The model is forwarded to a lab technician for forming crowns or veneers to fit with the model. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,340, once the impression has been produced by the dentist, a laboratory technician will set die pins in the impression and then form a master impression as a die (e.g., plaster models) of the patient's tell. The technician will set the occlusal bite registration and articulate the models of the patient's teeth. Afterwards, the laboratory technician will saw the die to remove the tooth of interest, then trim the die of the tooth and mark the marginal finish line. The sub-structure is then waxed for preparation of the prosthetic crown. After a wax pattern has been formed, it is converted (i.e., cast or machined) into a sub-structure (e.g., coping) of the crown.
It is desirable to provide a device to provide registration of the midline and horizontal plane of the patient to be used with the model to check proper positioning of the crowns or veneers to the model.